An Icy Journey
by colleenmariep
Summary: Seth and Bracken get hurt when playing snow football. Will they be okay?


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything or anyone so please PLEASE don't sue...**

* * *

"PASS ME THE BALL!" Seth called to Hugo. He, Newel, Doren, Bracken and Mendigo were playing snow football. It was very cold and snow covered the whole preserve. Kendra sat and watched them play a rough game while Verl tried to impress her with a statuette of her in a toga.

Hugo threw the ball to Seth and he ran to catch it. At that moment, Mendigo, who was on the other team, tackled Seth onto a mound of snow and snatched the ball from his hands.

"Come on Seth! You so could've outrun Mendigo!" Bracken teased him.

"Umm Mendigo is kind of a puppet that is magically induced with speed and strength. I don't think I could've outrun him!" Seth said back. He chased after the puppet at a full sprint.

"Come on Seth! You can do it!" Doren encouraged.

Kendra watched as Seth caught up to Mendigo and tackled him. Well, sort of. As he went to jump, he tripped and fell on Mendigo. He scrambled for the ball and tore it out of the puppet's hands. He stood up with a look of triumph on his face when the ground opened up underneath of him and Bracken and they fell.

"Bracken! Seth!" Kendra yelled. She ran to where they had fallen and stomped on the ground but nothing happened. She fought back tears and she ran to the back door of the house. She burst inside and told her grandparents what had happened.

"The ground just opened up and swallowed them!" She said, on the verge of tears. Where had her brother and boyfriend gone? Were they safe? How could she know? They raced outside to find Newel, Doren, Hugo, and Mendigo digging through the snow.

"Did you find anything?" Kendra asked Doren.

"Umm no not yet but I think we might.. Ahh I feel something hard!" He said. They all started digging up the snow and found in place of the normal ground, a trapdoor was bolted shut. This was it. This was where Bracken and Seth had fallen.

"Hugo" Grandpa Sorenson said, "Can you break open this hatch?"

Hugo replied by taking hid large fist and pounding on the hatch, which broke after two hits. They jumped down into the cavern below. It was freezing. It was so cold Kendra could feel her skin freezing up. She looked and almost screamed when she realized that she was begging to freeze. The ice started at her fingertips and started spreading across her arm.

"We should hurry" Grandma Larsen said. She too was turning to ice. The group walked through the cavern when they found Bracken. He was all ice and Kendra felt tears pricking her eyes but she fought them back.

"Mendigo, grab Bracken. Hugo, you're not freezing yet so go find Seth and bring him up" Grandma Sorenson ordered. Mendigo grabbed Bracken's frozen form and all of them except Hugo walked up out of the cavern to melt away the ice.

"We have to unfreeze him" Kendra said, "I hope he and Seth are ok."

"Mendigo can you please take Braken to the tub and turn the hot water on? We need to melt the ice soon."

The puppet responded by running into the house, carrying Bracken's frozen form.

Kendra, her grandparents, and the satyrs went back down the latch and found Hugo with a frozen figure that was apparently Seth. They all started out of the cavern to get Seth into the bathroom. They reached the top and got out. All of the snow that had been dug up avalanched onto the hatch, covering it up.

They reached the bathroom and saw Bracken sitting in the tub, looking confused.

"Umm what happened?" He asked. His eyes fixed themselves on Seth's frozen figure. He stood up and got out of the tub so they could set Seth into the hot water.

They gently lowered Seth into the hot water and waited. They had Mendigo watch him and told him to get them if anything happened. The others went downstairs to wait.

They waited for about fifteen minutes when Bracken leaped up off of the floor and ran to the sink. Kendra followed him. He turned the hot water on and Kendra saw him put his hand under the flow.

"You ok Bracken?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. The ice just started coming back." He replied.

"The ice came back!? We need to tell Grandpa Sorenson!" Kendra said frantically. As if on cue, Grandpa Sorenson walked into the kitchen looking worried.

"You said the ice started coming back? That can't be good.." He said.

"I know" Bracken and Kendra responded at the same time. They looked at eachother then looked away, blushing.

Mendigo came bounding down the stairs holding a defrosted Seth in his arms.

"Why are you…?" Grandma Sorenson started asking but noticed Seth was unconscious in Mendigo's arms.

"What happened? I defrosted fine! What's wrong with Seth?" Bracken asked, his voice filled with worry.

Mendigo placed Seth on the couch and shrugged slightly. Doren went over to Seth and tried shaking him awake with no avail. He slapped him lightly on the cheek but he did not stir.

"Doren!" Newel called, "You're doing it wrong! You do it like this…" Newel gathered all of his satyr strength and slapped Seth as hard as he possibly could.

"NEWEL!" Kendra screamed, "You just slapped my brother! Only I can do that!"

At that moment, Seth shot up, awake.

"Who slapped me? I know it wasn't Kendra because she slaps like a three-year-old." He chuckled and stood up. Newel looked proud and Seth knew it was Newel. "Wow" he said, "Newel, you must have some big satyr strength!"

Bracken came into the room, very confused. "Seth how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine considering I fell into a pit and turned into an ice sculpture." He looked at his fingers and noticed the ice was coming back. He looked at Bracken and his left arm was almost completely ice. "Umm Bracken? Why is the ice coming back? I thought we thawed."

Bracken pulled Seth to the sink and they melted the ice with hot water.

"Tanu made a concoction that will stop the ice from forming. Someone must have really wanted new ice sculptures." They laughed and downed the drinks. Seth made a face of disgust. The drink had burned his tongue and throat and did not taste pleasant either. He looked at Bracken who remained straight faced.

_Man_, Seth thought, _Bracken has a stone face_. He inwardly laughed and felt better after the potion.

* * *

**Yeah I know, the ending sucks but again I SUCK at endings! I hope you enjoyed and please ****review I LOVE reviews! :P .3.**


End file.
